Tokyo Holiday
by Tokugawas
Summary: Lider de un famoso grupo musical. Syaoran sabe que, a veces en la vida hay que tomar aventuras. Mas cuando su aire aventurero se apodera de el. Sakura descubrira, que cuando hay posibilidades de una en un millon, esa una puede toda una aventura. S&S revie


Bueno primero que nada, les mando un gran saludo, y pues aquí les dejo esta adaptación, aclaro esta es una adaptación de un Dorama del grupo DBSK (Korea) o TVXQ (Japón) un grupo popular de 5 chicos provenientes de Korea. La adaptación que hare será de Card Captors Sakura.

Aclaro: Los personajes de C.C.S. no me pertenecen, igual que la historia que es de DBSK.

Nada mas la adaptación x), si la historia llega a ser de su agrado, subiré mas (:

- Bla Bla Bla - Lo que dicen los personajes

-_Bla Bla Bla _- Lo que piensan o una nota.

Bla Bla Bla - Lo que de describe

n.n c o m e n z e m o s!!

-El popular grupo, Dong Bang Shin Ki, acaba de terminar su primer concierto. Se presentaran en Japón y promocionaran el álbum, ellos visitaran Japón por tres días- Anuncia un reportero de Korea. Mientras se ve un avión aterrizar.

**Aeropuerto "Narita" de Tokio**

Cinco apuestos jóvenes caminan de una manera uniforme por los pasillos del inmenso aeropuerto. Flashes alumbran sus rostros, mostrándose ellos de lo mas normal.

Gritos de fans llenan el inmenso lugar, siendo acompañadas por reporteros, fotógrafos… paparatzzi en general.

_**TokyoHoliday**_

Desde un lujoso hotel, se podía observar una cuarta parte de la ciudad de Tokio, claro esa cuarta parte era una de las mas hermosas de la ciudad, no por nada están en ese lugar los integrantes de DBSK.

Observando por la ventana se encontraba el apuesto líder del grupo, Syaoran Li (Joven versátil que sueña con tomar riesgo)

-¡Todos escúchenme!- una chillona voz se escuchaba por la lujosa suite cinco estrellas-Se despertaran a las 7:00 a.m. mañana-

Sentado a un lado de Syaoran se encontraba el sub-líder, leyendo un libro, Yue Tsukishiro (solo confía en el talento verdadero de una joven estrella estudiosa)

-Terminaran de desayunar a las 8:30-seguia leyendo quien parecía ser el manager del grupo.

Jugando con una pelota de fut-ball entre los livings estaba Yamazaki Takashi (amante del soccer con una personalidad abierta y alegre)

-9:30 – 11:00 a.m. es la conferencia de prensa-

Sentado en un lujoso y cómodo sofá estaba Eriol Hiragizawa (chico guapo que tiene una perfecta previsión)

-Después de eso estarán grabando comenzando mañana, tendrán un horario muy embalado tiene que dormirse temprano-

Frente otro ventanal Touya Choikang (Un joven 4-dimensional que vive en su propio mundo) Hacia sus ejercicios matutinos.

-No piensen salir. ¿De acuerdo? o.ó- Finalmente finalizo el Manager que respondía al nombre de Kerberos. (Joven rubio, de cara redonda)

-Si- Respondieron los 5 al unisonido. -O-

-Lo discutiremos de nuevo en la cena u.u -Sentencio Kero (como normalmente le decían) Al ver el desinterés en sus jóvenes estrellas. Salió de la habitación.

-Permanecer en el cuarto ¿No es aburrido? u.u-pregunto Syaoran - Salgamos un poco ya que estamos en Japón n.n

-Entonces ¿Vamos al parque y juguemos un poco de fut-ball? n.n -opino un inocente Yamazaki quien traía su balón en manos.

-¿Fut-Ball? No estamos aquí participando en la copa del mundo o.ó - contradijo el líder

-Hola a todos, somos Dong Bang Shin Ki (en Japonés) o.o - Yue ensayaba su japonés, ignorando olímpicamente a sus compañeros.

-Yue, no leas más, vamos afuera -pidió aburridísimo Syaoran

-Nosotros no sabemos hablar japonés ¿Cómo vamos a salir? -O- - Oh si, el siempre responsable sub-líder cortaba alas y los regresaba a ala realidad.

-Touya-llamo un sentido Syaoran- Este malandro no ha dicho una palabra en todo el día u.u - Decía observando como su amigo continuaba en su mundo.

-Eriol, solo tengo tu apoyo o- El castaño se aventó al sillón, tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-Tenemos un horario muy embalado mañana. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo en manager.- respondió el ojiazul, como si en verdad le hubiera puesto atención a Kero.

Syaoran se levanto, les dio la espalda – No puedo contar con estos chicos u.u- murmuró.

Fuera del hotel, se veía un apuesto joven caminar hacia la salida. Con total elegancia cruzo la puerta. Portando un costoso saco, negro, que contrastaba con su camisa blanca y sus jeans. Con unos lentes obscuros cubriéndole los ojos azules. Syaoran Li hacia su escape.

Con un aire de seguridad caminaba hacia la calle, nadie lo podía detener.

Bueno nadie, menos Kerberos, que se encontraba en una interesante conversación con algún socio.

Perdiendo la elegancia, Syaoran dio un brinco, se volteo y veía desde la puerta de cristal a su manager, estaba muy nervioso.

Enfrente del hotel una bella jovencita ojiverde, cargaba una bandera amarilla. Gritaba a los vientos:

-Los huéspedes del Moode Tour, tenemos que ir a nuestra siguiente parada n.n -Anunciaba muy feliz la chica.

Varia gente caminaba hacia allá. Y sin perder la oportunidad, Li se dirigió hacia ella.

Subió velozmente al autobús y tomo asiento.

Una vez el camión comenzó a moverse, volteo a dirección a Kero y se despidió con la mano.

Obviamente Kero no lo vio. n.n

Simplemente estaba fascinado, la ciudad era muy hermosa, llena de gente, locales, tiendas, todo…

-Lo que pueden ver por la ventana en este momento es la torre de Tokio-Hablaba la dulce jovencita-La torre tiene 333m. de altura, es mas alta que la Torre Eiffel en Paris por 21m n.n-comentó.

-Ohhh-se escucho por parte de los turistas. O.o

-Primero iremos a ver las áreas de visita, de ahí nos iremos a nuestra próxima parada-Anuncio amablemente- Gracias. nn

Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a contar el número de pasajeros.

-Que extraño ¿Cómo que hay una persona de mas? O.o-se pregunto inocentemente.

_**8:30 p.m. Restaurante del Hotel**_

Un camarero se encontraba sirviendo vino blanco a tres famosos jóvenes, Yue, Yamazaki, y Touya

-Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu u.u - Dijo un galante Yue… con un diccionario en manos.

Hojeo el libro, saliendo de entre unas paginas una nota. La ortografía y gramática no era exactamente excelente.

Yue extrañado lo leyó en su mente _"Regresare pasado mañana – El espíritu libre, Syaoran–"_

-Hey ¡¡Syaoran se fue!! O.O -exclamo el plateado. Que por un momento, solo por un momento, sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

-¿Qué? O.O -Exclamaron ambos, poniéndose aun lado de su amigo.

-Dios… ¿Se fue porque le pregunte si queira jugar conmigo fut-ball todos los dias? TT -pregunto inocentemente Yamazaki.

Obtuvo por respuesta un extraño seño fruncido de Yue y Touya

-El no sabe el idioma ¿A dónde habrá ido? o.o -se pregunto Yue.

-El regresara -.- -Afirmo Touya.

Ambos lo voltearon a ver. Ó.o

Kero hizo acto de presencia. n.n

El trió asustado voltearon rápidamente, O.O y Yue hizo volita el papel.

-Chicos bajaron-Comento un animado Kero- Pero ¿Como es que no eh visto a Syaoran en todo el día? O.o-pregunto curioso

-El…esta durmiendo…en el cu…cu…cuarto ahora…amm… dijo que no quería cenar ó.ö-Balbuceo un muy nervioso Yamazaki.

-El esta realmente muy cansado ñ.ñ -Afirmo Yue

-Ustedes-Casi grito amenazadoramente Kerberos, señalándolos con el dedo índice.

Los chicos lo voltearon a ver como quien comente un crimen. Ojos y boca abierta.

-¿S…s…si? o.o -preguntaron

El silencio formo una gran tensión. Los habían descubierto, habían sido descubiertos, por el temible Kero, de buenas es bueno, pero de malas, temible

-¡No salgan! Deberían descansar como ese mocoso n.n- Afirmo amablemente Kero.

Sonrisas nerviosas, y una descarga de tensión, sintieron los chicos. Yamazaki volteo a ver a todos lados. Yue bajo la cabeza y se rasco la nuca, y Touya suspiro aliviado. ñ.ñ

_**En algún lugar de Tokio**_

-Han trabajo muy duro-De nuevo se escucho la dulce voz. n.n Quien revisaba el camión por si no había quedado nada de ningún pasajero.

-Ughh Ughh –o.O Unos extraños ¿Ronquidos? Se comenzaron a escuchar.

Pero si el camión estaba vacio. A paso lento y cauteloso la joven comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenían los ruidos. Le tenía FOBIA a los fantasmas TT

Cuando llego, un descarado pasajero, de melena castaña, se encontraba dormido. -.-ZzZz

Pero la inocente joven, de seguro pensó que tenía algo.

-Oh Dios-Exclamo asustada. Levemente comenzó a mover a sujeto, como no despertaba lo zarandeo.

El apuesto joven comenzó a despertar, se tallo perezosamente los ojos, e inocentemente comenzó mirar a los lados.

-¿Quién eres? O.o (japonés)- pregunto la chica. (N/a: Recuerden que nuestro Syaoran no habla japonés)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Oficina de Turismo**_

-Esto no es muy bueno-Dijo un joven que parecía ser el gerente,_ (quien si hablaba coreano)-_Un joven hizo un tour si pagar-

Syaoran, que se encontraba leyendo, bajo el periódico (que no entendía nada :S) y se dirigió en la silla de llantitas, saco un fajón de billetes.

-¿Es suficiente?-pregunto sin emoción alguna.

-$.$-Cara del gerente.

-o.O?-Cara de la chica.

-Quiero ir a un tour, y quiero una guía de turista privada-Aclaro el joven.

-$.$ Gracias cliente-Dijo el gerente, haciendo una reverencia, y quitándole el dinero de la mano- Primero ve por un libro de hoteles y dale un cuarto VIP-le aclaro a la chica.

-Si-

_-Si me voy a un hotel, el manager me encontrar inmediatamente :S- _Pensó el castaño - ¡Oh! Un hotel es muy ruidoso no quiero eso-exclamo-¿Hay una casa donde pueda pasar la noche?-pregunto

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica- Nosotros no podemos encontrar casas donde pueda quedarse ahora-no dijo, aclaro.

-¡Sakura!-Exclamo el gerente, en forma de regaño

_-¿A si que se llama Sakura?_-penso el castaño

-Si no hay ningún hogar disponible ¿Por qué no mejor se va a tu casa?- Y aunque el gerente quiso ser discreto, no pudo, pues se escucho en toda la oficina.

-¿Huh?-

Syaoran sonrió como un niño pequeño n,n

_**Por las calles de Tokio**_

Sakura y Syaoran caminaban a paso lento por las obscuras calles. La chica se había soltado el cabello, dejando ver lo largo y sedoso que era, ya no portaba el uniforme. Sino una ropa de la más casual.

-¿Cómo pudo el gerente decirle al cliente que puede quedarse en mi casa?-se quejo la chica x3

-Tienes agua caliente en tu casa ¿Verdad?-pregunto Syaoran, tratando de alcanzarla, pues la castaña iba unos cuantos pasos mas adelante que el.

-No, no hay agua caliente, el cuarto es muy pequeño y hay muchas cucarachas en la pared-Respondió insensiblemente.

-o.O-Syaoran no articulo ni una palabra – Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto de nuevo, cambiando el tema.

-Tengo 22 años ¿Por qué?-Contesto

-Tengo la misma edad que tu, y no voy hablando en un lenguaje formal ¿Esta bien?-comento infantilmente (n/a: Syaoran le quiso dar a entender vieja, la gente mayo habla mas formal)

Sakura paro en seco O.O . Li se le adelanto n.n . Y así llegaron a la estación, donde un tren pasaba velozmente.

_**En la Casa Kinomoto**_

Un señor, algo mayor, se encontraba ¿cortándose las uñas de los pies? En lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, debajo de su pie, se encontraba un periódico.

-¿Pero que hora es¿Cómo es que ella aun no regresa? Dios…-Dirigió su vista al periódico que tenia abajo, leyó en su mente "DongBangShinKi es absolutamente popular en Japón" (y ahí se aprecia una sexy foto de los cinco integrantes) Por andar distraído, no se dio cuenta que recorto de mas su uña y... -¡¡Ahh!!-se quejaba amargamente.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la casa y dos personas entraron.

-Por favor pasa-Dijo cordialmente Sakura.

El señor volteo a ver a su hija y al invitado que la acompañaba.

-Papá-llamo la chica.

-o.o.. o.O?... OO- Caras del señor, agarro rápidamente el periódico y lo miro con incredulidad.

-¡Oh Papá¡Te estas cortando las uñas!-exclamo la castaña.

El señor se paro, se dirigió a observar al invitado, muy de cerca.

-Si, es el-Afirmo el señor mas para usted, que para los demas.

-Papá, el es un huésped-Aclaro la chica. Mientras que se agachaba a recoger el periódico y las uñas :S

-¿No es de Dong Bang Shin Ki¡Míralo¡Es el mismo! – Renegaba el señor.

-o.O… :S – Cara de Syaoran.

-No, papá el no es-Respondió Sakura pacientemente-Aunque tenga cierta semejanza-acepto

-EL es de Dong Bang Shin Ki- Afirmo de nuevo el señor.

-Si el es de Dong Bang Shin Ki, entonces yo soy de Dong Bang Bool Pae (Dong Bang Bool Pae es un personaje legendario chino de las artes marciales)

-El es de Dong Bang Shin Ki-Renego el señor x3

Syao observaba con desconcierto. o.o

-No, el no es-

-Si, el es…-

Li tomo un gran bocado de aire.

-¡No puede ser¡Los de Dong Bang Shin Ki son REALMENTE GUAPOS!-Exclamo desesperada Sakura

Y a Syao se le salió el aire

-¡¡¡Yo soy Syaoran Li, líder de Dong Bang Shin Ki!!! ò.ó – Exclamo el ofendido cantante.

Ambos lo voltearon a ver…

Y aunque pasaron a alimentar al cantante…

Lo seguían observando…

-Esta delicioso-Dijo al bajar el gran tazón de comida – Muchas gracias.

-Jejejeje ¿Ya terminaste de comer¿Me puedes dar un autógrafo?-pregunto el señor

-Papá – lo regaño Sakura

-¿Qué?-pregunto el señor con aires inocente. Le extendió la hoja de dibujo – Lo colgaremos arriba del almacén, será realmente fantástico-

-Claro- acepto Syaoran n.n cogiendo el boceto, unos rayonerios por aquí, otros por allá y listo, le regreso el boceto.

-El autógrafo es precioso, gracias- Dijo un feliz señor- Lo iré a colgar al almacén-anuncio al tiempo que se levantaba, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

-Por favor camine con despacio- comento un amable el castaño_ (Política cuando alguien mayor se va)_

Sakura guio a Syaoran a su habitación (la que seria de el, no la de ella, no sean mal pensados)

-Después de haber comido, estoy cansado. Me iré a dormir primero- Dijo ni bien la oji-verde había abierto la puerta. El joven se dejo caer sobre el futon y se durmió.

-Oye…-pero el llamado quedo en el aire. _"Como puede haber alguien asi"_se pregunto una ofendida Sakura.

_**A la mañana Siguiente.**_

_**Hotel **_

En la habitación se escuchaban sonoros aplausos, que si se culpaba a alguien, ese seria Kerberos.

-¡Rápido, Despierten¡Yamazaki, rápido despierta!-Ordenaba Kero-Después del desayuno tienen una entrevista.

Se dirigió a la cama de al lado.

-Syaoran…Syaoran… ¡Syaoran!-dijo moviendo a lo que sea que este en la otra cama.

Al oír el nombre de su amigo, Yamazaki abrió los ojos de par en par. Despertó como nunca.

-Ese rufián-Maldijo el Manager, a la vez que levantaba la sabana. Encontrándose con unas amontonadas almohadas y una pelota de fut-ball, que seria la cabeza.

Entraron los otros tres, con las bocas abiertas, habían llegado tarde :S

-¿Qué es esto? Yamazaki ¿A dónde fue Syaoran?- pregunto un Kero con el seño bien pero bien fruncido.

-Si…-Dijo inocente-¿Cómo es que se transformo en almohadas?-se pregunto el peli-negro ingenuamente.

-¡Ustedes bola de malandros!-exclamo enojado hacia el resto del grupo-¡Rápido hablen y digan la verdad!-exigió

-El se fue ayer-confeso Touya, sobándose el cuello.

-¡¡Y USTEDES PORQUE NO ME LO DIJERON RAPIDO!!-la paciencia del pobre Kero llego a sus limites.

-El chico ni siquiera sabe Japonés ¿A dónde habrá ido?-pregunto Yue rascándose la cabeza (y dale la burra al trigo con el idioma -.-)

-Dijo que regresaría pasado mañana, no te preocupes-trato de aliviar la situación Eriol

-¿Qué?-a Kero casi se le salen los ojos- Entonces que haremos con lo de la conferencia de prensa ¿Qué va a ocurrir?-pregunto preocupado.

-Manager, te puedes disfrazar como Li Syaoran y todo estará bien-propuso Yukito n.n

Kerberos tomo aire

-¡COMPLETAMENTE ABSURDO!-exclamo molesto-Syaoran…Ese rufián… ¿En donde diablos esta?-pregunto a lo alto, como si esperase a que la respuesta llegara sola…

_... C O N T I N U A R A...? _

_¿Que hara Kero, ahora que Syaoran desaparecio? _

_¿Y la entrevista?_

_Descubran como pasan el primer dia de paseo Sakura y Syaoran :) _

_Hahahaha primero que nada me gustaria explicarles sobre esta historia. Somos 3 primas que nos enamoramos completamente del grupo DBSK. Akane, Akira & yo, Asumi._

_Ps aclaro de nuevo, esta historia continuara si uds haci lo desean... _

_O sea envien R e v i e w' s :D_


End file.
